2983 Eruption of Mount Krakatoa (FrigidusMedicane)
|type = VEI 8 eruption (USGS)|image location = Volcano 153.png|image caption = Krakatoa Erupting|volcano = Krakatoa|date = 26-29 August 2983|time = 02:45 UTC|eruption type = Ultra Plinian|location = Indonesia|fatalities = 9 Millions of deaths, over 20 Million of Injuries (Deadliest Natural Disaster Ever)|damages = >1.883 Trillion of $ (Costliest Natural Disaster Ever)|other impacts = Massive Tsunami Reached Africa, The Philippines and Australia, 1 trillions tons of sulfur released; a 50-year drop of 5°C (41°F); 90% of all life on Earth perished due to a volcanic winter that lasted until 3000.}}The 2983''' eruption of Krakatoa''' in the Sunda Strait began on the afternoon of 27 August 2983 with origins as early as January of that year and peaked on the late evening of 29 August 2983, when the whole of the island of Krakatoa and its surrounding archipelago were destroyed as it collapsed into a caldera. The eruption was the deadliest and most destructive volcanic event in recorded history and explosions were so violent that they were heard across the whole world. Over 9 Million deaths are attributed to the eruption and the tsunamis it created. Krakatoa Before the Eruption After the 2018 Eruption Mount Krakatoa began to rebuild herself with a series of Phreatic eruptions. In 2020 a phase of effusive activity began and lasted for over decades, the volcano began to rapidly rebuild and grow like never has happened before becoming a massive cone volcano tall 5363 meters, one of the tallest ever at the time, the Volcano grew so big that it reached the nearby island growing greater than ever reclaiming all the island that were parts of the ancient Krakatoa before the 1883 Eruption. The Volcano stopped his activity and went dormant in 2083 and never erupted for almost 900 years. Early Phase of the Eruption The Eruption first premonitors signals started ten years prior to the main eruption with a massive 9.5 Earthquake on the 27th August 2883 exactly 1000 years after the great Krakatoa eruption of 1883, the earthquake caused over 10.000 deaths and it was followed by the eruption of several Indonesian Volcanoes like Mount Bromo, Mount Merapi, Mount Sinabung, Mount Galunggung and even a VEI 5 Eruption from the dormant Mount Tambora. On November 29 of the same year, a swarm of weak earthquakes was detected with an epicenter near Mount Krakatoa. On the following years, it was noted that multiple animals began to die and vegetation began to disappear, the scientist told that the volcano is beginning to awake her self and a major eruption was imminent before the end of the millennia, however warnings were ignored since no other serious premonitor signals occurred after. On November 2982 another swarm of earthquakes occurred but this time they were a lot more violent with the strongest earthquake being a 7.1 on the Richter scale, the same earthquake triggered a Tsunami that killed 3000 people. Toxic Emissions of Sulfur Monoxide began in Late March of 2983, five months before the eruption. Seismic Activity Intensified. One Month Before the eruption a massive 9.7 earthquake occurred, triggering tsunamis that killed 19000 people. On August 23 The Volcano began to shake violently and from multiple parasitic cones began a flank eruption of Strombolian type. The Flank Eruptions stopped on August 26 Morning, many people downplayed the volcano believing that the eruption has ended, however, that was just the beginning... OF THE END. Eruption On The Morning of August 27, a swarm of violent earthquakes began to shake Mount Krakatoa as loud explosions noises were heard by passing boats suddenly at twelve o'clock massive columns of lava began to violently erupt from the parasitic cones, during the afternoon flank eruptive activity of lava columns, now with the release of large volcanic bombs continued to intensify and get more violent until the early evening, then Krakatoa erupted with an incredible violence like it was never seen before, the explosion was so powerful that triggered a massive supersonic Blast that was heard worldwide and it was so powerful that all the windows shattered into thousands of pieces even in areas very far from the Eruption like in Japan and Australia. Volcano 192.png|Krakatoa Shortly Before the main Eruption. Volcano 194.png|Krakatoa Erupting with violence Volcano 191.png|Mount Krakatoa Erupting Viiolently on the Morning of August 28. Volcano 193.png|Krakatoa Erupting on the night of August 28 Volcano 174.png|Krakatoa Erupting On the early evening of August 29 Volcano 153.png|Krakatoa Erupting at peak of her violence shortly before the collapse of the volcano. An Incredibly tall cloud of ashes began to rise from the volcano, triggering a Lightning Storm of unmeasurable power with lightning bolts so powerful to destroy entire trees on impact and making a whole boat explode or causing massive damage to a large ship, Massive Volcanic bombs big like a car began to rain down and even whole chunks of Mount Krakatoa herself. The eruption continued in the following days. On the evening on August 29, a series of massive flank explosions occurred and The Volcano didn't last long as the volcano collapsed into a caldera disappearing underwater, triggering a series of Catastrophic Tsunamis that will cause incredibly catastrophic and unprecedented loss of life. Effects The Effects of the eruption were catastrophic and they were felt across all the globe. When Mount Krakatoa Erupted on August 27, The Initial Eruption triggered a supersonic blast the caused catastrophic destruction across the majority of Asia and Oceania. Almost every single structure in Indonesia was leveled by the blast shockwave, comparable to the explosion of a nuclear bomb, total destruction totally destroyed Malaysia and parts of Thailand. The catastrophic effects of the shockwave caused major destruction in the Philippines in Philippine, Taiwan and Even in Kerala, India where the shockwave caused most of the houses to be severely damaged with a percentual of 70% of buildings destroyed. The Shockwave caused minor damages and windows to shatter in a massive area with reports of Shattered windows and damages in the majority of Japan, the whole Korean Peninsula and even far away in Mauritius. The blast was heard worldwide becoming the strongest sound ever heard by mankind beating the record set by the eruption of 1883 of the same Volcano. During the early stages of the eruption, massive landslides occurred and fell into the ocean, triggering a series of tsunamis that killed over 50.000 people between August 27-29. On August 29 Evening the volcano Collapsed into an underwater Caldera triggering the final series of tsunamis with the highest waves reaching and height of 900 m (almost 1 km) that reached all the world coasts causing Incredible death and catastrophic destruction. 1 trillion tons of volcanic gasses like Sulfur were released into the atmosphere making a catastrophic climate change making the temperature fall by 5 degrees Celcius triggering a volcanic winter that lasted until 3000, resulting in the death of the 90% of the whole human population and the rest of life on Earth. Aftermath The effects of the eruption were catastrophic. over 9 million people died because of the eruption. 90% of all life on Earth Perished due to the volcanic winter triggered after the explosion. The eruption triggered a supersonic blast making the loudest sound ever heard, totally devastating Indonesia Malaysia and Thailand, and tsunamis with a height of 900 meters devastated the rest of the world coastal areas and a catastrophic volcanic winter that lasted until 3000. The Eruption became the deadliest and most destructive natural disaster in mankind's history. The Krakatoa Eruption was the first VEI 8 Eruption in the human modern age and the first one since the Taupo Super Volcanic eruption. The Volcano After the Eruption The Volcano collapsed into a massive underwater caldera. It was believed that volcanic activity would resume as it happened after the great 1883 Krakatoa Eruption several years after, but a study in 3003 demonstrated that the eruption was so powerful that the collapse of the volcano caused the lava conduit to be virtually destroyed making Krakatoa an extinct caldera lying on the depth of the sea. Category:FrigidusMedicane's Creations Category:Destructive eruptions Category:Deadly eruptions Category:Tsunami Category:Pyroclasts